


Fred and Huck

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movieverse crossover with the movie version of Huck Finn (the one with EW).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Frodo's heart felt strange. Almost like it was going to break, but he couldn't tell from which: the joy or the fear. As he paddled the little elven boat across the Anduin, just upstream from the Falls of Rauros, he smiled, knowing that, whatever lay ahead, at least he'd have his best friend with him. But there was also great trepidation that felt like a stone in his stomach. He wondered what would happen to his other friends. He didn't want to put them in the danger he'd be facing. He thought of his own road. Would he succeed? Even if he did, would he live through it? Did he even have a chance of winning? He wondered what would happen if he did. Or more importantly - if he didn't.

The boat was only a few dozen feet from the shore when a great fog suddenly and swiftly rolled in. This seemed very strange. He didn't know this part of Middle Earth well, or at all, but he knew a thing or two about fog, and this didn't seem right.

"Hurry, Sam," he told the hobbit behind him, "We must reach the shore while we can still see it."

Quickening their pace, they did make it, but just barely. Frodo hopped out of the boat and took a glance around to make sure they were alone before turning back to help Sam drag the boat ashore. He saw no one else. Not even Sam. He took a step toward the river, expecting that maybe he stepped too far into the fog. He heard a splash and felt his foot sink beneath a couple inches of water. Wait...where had the boat gone?

"Sam?" he called softly. No reply. He looked around, but saw no hint of his friend or the craft. Now feeling completely lost, he ran back and forth along the shore, calling Sam's name. He got no response.

Since he couldn't see where he was going, and given the fact that he was running quite fast through the trees and grass that lined the shore, it was not really surprising that he should run into someone. He hoped it was Sam, but when he stood up and looked at the person, he stopped.

It was not his friend. Oddly enough, it looked to be...him. And yet, not him. He was staring into the eyes of...well, into his own eyes it would seem. At first glance it may look as if the two were identical, but the stranger had sort of shaggy, straight brown hair, as opposed to Frodo's curly black locks. Their clothes were quite different, as well. The stranger was quite thoroughly soaked, obviously just come out of the water. His face looked like a younger version of Frodo, yet he was the same height. As if he was a boy of the man-race, rather than an adult hobbit. Something about this whole situation seemed inexplicably familiar to Frodo.

This assessment, of course, took but mere seconds. The boy looked at him strangely, then said, quite loudly, "Who are you?" He had a strange accent that Frodo could not place. He'd never heard anything like it before. Then, the stranger seemed to remember something and before Frodo could try to answer his question, he turned and called out to the river, "Jim! Jim!" There was no answer to his cry, but Frodo could see through the lessening fog some kind of raft. If they'd looked longer, they would have seen a man come swimming in.

Frodo tried to get the boy's obviously short attention. "Wait. Hello? Who are you?"

The boy turned to him, looking a little indignant. "I asked you first."

"My name's Frodo," said the hobbit.

The boy stuck out his hand, "Will."

Frodo looked at the hand, a little unsure of what to do. Experimentally, he took it in his own hand and was suddenly shaken furiously.

The boy did his best to smile. "Pleased to meet you."

Frodo was about to ask the obvious question (or one of them, anyway), when they were interrupted by the sound of dogs barking. They looked behind them, up a small hill and froze. There were at least a dozen men with some kind of weapon Frodo didn't recognize standing there. He hoped they might be this boy's family, but the look of terror on Will's face quashed that hope.

"Make a move and I'll blast you in half!" one of the men shouted. Frodo thought this was definitely not a good sign.  



	2. Meet the Grangerfords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movieverse crossover with the movie version of Huck Finn (the one with EW).

Before he knew what was happening, he was being dragged by the neck up the hill. He saw Will raise his arms and figured he should do the same. Probably a gesture of surrender here. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of that, but he didn't see much choice. They led him at the point of whatever those weapons were to a great white house.

Upon entering, he found it none the more hospitable. There were several other men in the entryway with weapons pointed at them.

A woman smiled and said, "Why, Pa, they're no Shepherdsons." Frodo wasn't quite sure what a Shepherdson was, but right now he was glad he wasn't one. Another woman came in and told the men to put the 'guns' down. Frodo figured that must be what the weapons were. It didn't sound very dangerous, but he was sure he didn't want to see how they worked. The new woman seemed quite convinced that they weren't Shepherdsons, so the men with guns left.

The man standing behind Will spoke. "What are your names, boys?"

"George Jackson, sir," Will answered, "and this is ...my brother. Fred."

Frodo blinked at the name. What kind of a name was Fred? And why had Will felt he couldn't tell them their real names? Perhaps this boy was used to meeting unpleasant strangers. Though, it did make him wonder if Will was even his right name. Presently, he doubted it.

"Ya see," the woman told the man.

Another young boy came into the room and asked what was going on. The man got on his case about being slow and said something about how they could have been shot. Frodo wondered if the people they were fighting, whoever they were, had arrows, because these people obviously didn't.

The man asked where they were from. Frodo decided it was best to let Will answer the questions, since he seemed to know better what was going on. He didn't understand the answer, though. What was a steamboat? And how does one fall off it?

Well, they seemed to accept his excuse. Frodo learned these people were called the Grangerfords. He guessed it was a family name, rather than a race, because they looked man enough, even though their clothes were all very strange.

They were taken to some older women, who brought out more odd garments for them. They said they'd give Frodo and Will...George...whoever... a bath. Frodo assured them he could bathe himself.

"Suit yourself," the old woman told him. "I'll just go draw the water. But at least let me help you out of those filthy shoes." She knelt closer to him and before he could react to this strange statement, she made another. "Land's sake!"

He looked down at his large, hairy, perfectly reasonable hobbit feet. Apparently these people have never seen Shire-folk. Oops. That's right. He's supposed to be a man-boy. Quickly and smoothly, he brushed his hair over the tips of his ears. If they reacted this way to big feet, he'd hate to see what they thought of pointy ears.

Will came to his rescue. "Oh, don't mind him. Fred's been that way since birth. You think that's bad, you should have seen our uncle. Hairy as a werewolf. He worked in a freak show as the dog boy until he got shot by a hunter who thought he was a bear."

"Gracious!" the old woman exclaimed.

"Don't worry, though. That almost never happens," Will added.

The flustered woman smoothed her skirt. "Well, I'll just go make your baths, then." She wandered into the other room, muttering something about the 'poor boys.'

When he was sure they were alone, Will turned to Frodo. "Hell's bells, Fred! If you ain't the strangest boy I ever met. What's wrong with you?"

Frodo didn't quite know how to answer this. "My name's not Fred. It's Frodo. And all my people have feet like mine."

"I ain't talkin' 'bout your feet," Will said. "Didn't no one ever tell you how to lie? It's like you ain't never told a story before."

"I've told plenty of stories," Frodo answered, a little confused, "but they're usually true. My people don't lie as a habit."

"Well, your people must be pretty boring," Will answered. Then he seemed to just realize something. "Who are your people, anyway? And what is with that accent 'a yours?"

"Why, hobbits of course. And we all talk like this," Frodo said with a hint of indignation.

"What in tarnation is a hobbit?" asked the boy.

"I am," Frodo told him flatly.

Will just shook his head. "I don't know why I'm stickin' up for you."

"Don't you think you better tell me your real name?" Frodo asked him.

"What makes you think my name ain't...Bill?" Will asked, obviously trying to remember what name he'd said.

"The fact that you told me it was Will, for one," the hobbit replied.

The boy didn't look happy. "Oh, all right. My name's Huck. Huck Finn. But don't you go tellin' anyone else. There's people thinks I'm dead all over the place and if I get found out I'll be in a right mess."

Frodo was a bit stunned by that last bit, but at least now he knew the boy's name. He was about to attempt an answer when the old woman came back in.

"Right, then," she said, "let's get your clothes off and get you in the tub." She went to Frodo and unfastened the elven leaf clasp before he could stop her. She took off his cloak and he grabbed it before she could take it away. She looked at him, surprised.

"It's...special," he said, trying to emulate their accent as best he could.

Her look softened and she smiled. "Ohh...someone's got a security blanket."

"You might say that," he said, though he didn't quite understand the term.

"Don't worry. I'll just set it right over here for you, then," she said, taking the cloak from him. She set it on a nearby stool. Turning back to him, her eyes fell on Sting, which still hung at his side. "Oh, my."

Frodo quickly covered this time. "Family heirloom." She didn't respond with more than a confused and slightly worried look. "I use it to...scare off animals," he continued, looking to Huck, who smiled with approval though he looked a little concerned himself. The old woman still didn't respond. He just took it off and set it with his cloak, hoping she'd let it slide.

She did, and left them to bathe in peace. Frodo was surprised to see the bathroom full of porcelain, but he'd become so desensitized to wonder in the past few weeks (first Moria, then Lothlorien), he just shrugged and got in the tub.  



	3. Breakfast and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movieverse crossover with the movie version of Huck Finn (the one with EW).

They rose early, just after the sun rose. Frodo had found it difficult to sleep here. It was a strange place, beautiful and welcoming in its way, but it wasn't like Rivendell, or even like one of the great houses or hobbit-holes in the Shire. There was just something about it that made Frodo uncomfortable, though he couldn't quite place what it was.

They had a wonderful breakfast with the family. Frodo was opening up a little more to these people, or at least that's what they thought. At Huck's encouragement he'd tried to work on his lying skills.

"So, do you boys have any other siblings?" one of the older women asked as she handed Frodo a bowl of some kind of gravy.

Huck looked at Frodo as if to say, 'give it a try.'

Frodo passed on the gravy and paused before answering. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Well," he said, "I suppose there's...Sam. He...likes to garden."

"Is he older, then?" asked a woman.

"No, he's younger," said Frodo, without really thinking.

This got a laugh from most of the table. "A little boy who gardens," said one of the younger women, "How adorable."

Frodo couldn't quite come up with a response for this, realizing his mistake, so Huck took over. "Yep, that's Sam," he said, "Cute little Sammy. He sure did love his plants. He had this one daisy that he kept in a pot for almost the whole season." Huck sighed dramatically and lowered his eyes. "It's so sad."

"What, dear?" asked a very kindly-looking woman.

Huck looked at her with the saddest face he could muster, which really wasn't much. "He died." Everyone gasped. "Yep, chased after us one day as we went down the river. Reckon he thought he'd be missin' somethin'. He always was followin' us around. Well, Sam ran right into the river, the poor little fool, not rememberin' he couldn't swim. We tried to save him, but..." he almost worked up a tear, "but we were too late."

As the rest of the table tried to console him with food and hugs, a shiver went down Frodo's back, thinking how close that had come to being the truth. He wanted desperately to move away from that subject however he could.

"Well, it was several years ago," he said, trying to calm everyone down, "and at least we still have our cousins." This got their attention, which he suddenly realized might not have been a good thing.

"Well, tell us about them, then," said the older woman, thinking she was helping by getting their mind off their poor, dead brother.

"Yes," Frodo started, thinking quickly, "that would be...Merry and Pippin"

One of the younger girls cried out in glee, "Oh! Pippin. What a darling name. I think I like it very much. What's he like?" She leaned forward like a child at story time.

Frodo smirked. "Very mischievous. Always getting himself into things without thinking."

"He must get into trouble a lot," said the girl, who for some reason was very interested.

"Yes, that he does," answered Frodo, "but not much more so than the rest of us."

"Tell us about Mary," said one of the older women, "She must be a lovely little girl."

Frodo almost burst out laughing. He found it very amusing that these people automatically assumed Merry to be a girl's name. And a common one from the ease with which the assumption was made. He'd have to tell him when he returned.

"Oh, that she is," he said through clenched teeth, trying not to smile, "Very lovely. People are always saying how pretty and feminine our cousin Merry is."

Huck shot him a look, apparently annoyed to be left out of whatever joke Frodo was enjoying. He decided to regain control of the situation. "Fred, why don't we go back to the river and see if any of our stuff washed up."

The older woman smiled. "That's splendid idea. Billy can take you. I'm sure he knows the best way."

Huck grinned. "Right-o, ma'am. Thank you for the wonderful breakfast. We'd better be going now. You know how boys our age are."

"Probably going to look for some mischief, are you?" asked one of the young women.

"Yup," Huck said, then jumped up from the table and grabbed Frodo on his way out. "Thank you. Bye."  



	4. Big Stick Go Boom Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movieverse crossover with the movie version of Huck Finn (the one with EW).

On the front porch, they met up with Billy. Billy was a young boy, about Huck's age, whom they'd met the night before. Frodo thought he seemed nice enough, but there was something about him, like about this whole family, that made Frodo uneasy. It was as if they were a bit too happy. Like a man who enters battle as easily as he goes to the market. Frodo couldn't quite identify it, but it made him rather nervous. He was determined to find out what was going on here before he left.

When they saw him, Billy was holding two of those wood-and-metal weapons - guns. Frodo took a step back. What was going on here? Huck just smiled at Billy, apparently not noticing Frodo's discomfort. Seeing Huck's unworried response, Frodo tried to appear calm, but his wary gaze never left the guns.

"George, Fred, I've got a present for you," Billy told them, holding out the weapons, "for being my new friends."

Huck snatched the gun, smiling at it like a monkey. "This is great! Thanks, Billy," he said as he looked it over.

Frodo hesitated. When Billy started giving him a strange look, Frodo tentatively reached out and took the gun. It was lighter than he'd expected. He didn't quite know how to hold it, so he settled with just wrapping his hand around the wooden end as he saw Huck doing. He inspected it with a strange curiosity and suddenly he was hit with a question. "How does it work?"

Billy gave him a look of surprise and asked, "You ain't never used a gun before?" Frodo shook his head. "Well, then," Billy said, "let's go shootin'."

The boy led them out to a section of a field near the house that seemed to be used for this kind of shooting. There was a fence on one side and several different sorts of targets set up a few dozen yards across from them. Billy set his gun down on the fence, then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a small sack and some small, metal balls. There was a sort of metal rod already leaning against the fence, which he picked up.

"Now first, Fred," Billy explained, "you take this and pack the gunpowder into the barrel."

"The gun-" Frodo began to question, but seeing the looks the other two started to get, he quickly decided it was best if he pretended like he already knew what that was, "The gunpowder, right. Obviously." He watched as Billy poured some black powder from the small sack into the 'barrel,' then poked the metal rod in after it.

"Now, you best be sure you don't pack too hard," Billy continued, "or you might set it off and blast ya'self in the face." Frodo watched with a bit more trepidation as Billy dropped one of the balls in and packed it in, as well.

"There," Billy said proudly, holding the gun out for Frodo to see, "Now it's all ready to shoot. Watch me first." He took a stance that reminded Frodo very much of seeing Legolas and the others with their bows, only instead of sighting it down the arrow, he sighted it down the length of the gun. The finger position on the right hand was even very similar. With his left hand, he just held it up, much like a bow is held, in a way. For a moment, Frodo felt that this may not be such a strange thing, after all. Perhaps it was just like some kind of automated bow and arrow. He was almost beginning to feel a bit more comfortable with it. Almost.

BOOM!

Frodo jumped back in shock as an unbelievably loud noise issued from the gun. Smoke curled from the end of the barrel, which now pointed several degrees higher, since the force of the blast had knocked it clear out of Billy's guide hand. Frodo's eyes were like two blue moons, looking from Billy, to the gun, then back to Billy's wide grin.

"Woo-ee, Billy!" Huck yelled, "That's some fine shot! Pert near a bull's- eye."

They hadn't seemed to notice Frodo's terrified expression as they laughed and ran up to the target. Frodo just stood, stunned, watching as they pointed to the large hole in the plank of wood.

"Your turn, Fred!" Billy called out as they ran back.

Frodo tried to compose himself. "No! Thank you. I'd...better process all that information before trying it myself. Perhaps if we do something else and come back to it, I'll be better prepared."

Billy looked at him oddly, "All right, then. If you're sure. George, you wanna try?"

Sensing Frodo's discomfort, Huck graciously declined the offer. "Actually, I was kinda hopin' we'd go back to the river, see if any of my belongins washed ashore."

"Sure thing, George," Billy said as he pocketed the gunpowder sack, "But there is one thing I gotta do on our way there."

As they walked off the target range, Huck fell into step with Frodo, a few paces behind Billy. "So, this place you're from," he whispered, "No guns there, I'm guessin'?"

Frodo, eyes still wide, shook his head. "No guns."  



	5. The Black Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movieverse crossover with the movie version of Huck Finn (the one with EW).

A/N: This is mostly Frodo's reaction to stuff that we saw in the movie. I apologize in advance for copying so much of this chapter from the movie. Most of the dialogue is straight off the movie, and, as such, I feel I should disclaim any part of this (being most of it) that is directly from the movie. I usually hate it when people do that, but I hope I made this interesting, since I told it from another character's POV (though 3rd person).

**

Billy led them to an old brick building. The door creaked as Billy opened it and the two boys looked inside. Frodo didn't have a good view in from where he stood behind Billy, but almost immediately he saw Huck's face fall. Eager to see what could cause such a sudden change in demeanor, he took a step forward, finding a spot between the boys as Billy explained.

"A steamer hit his raft last night and killed his master, so he's ours." Billy sounded nonchalant, even a bit pleased.

Frodo was momentarily confused by Billy's final words. He saw before them, lying in the hay in this dark, uncomfortable building, a man. He was dirty, and his clothes were not nearly as fine as the family's. In fact, they weren't fine at all. The thing that stuck out the most, though, was his skin. It was dark, darker than that of any of the people he'd ever seen in Middle Earth. He had noticed others like him here, though. For the most part, they were all dressed rather poorly, as well. He wondered where they came from and what their relation was to the family. But at the word 'ours,' he began to get a vague inkling.

"We had to chain 'im," Billy added, and Frodo just made out shackles glinting in the sunlight that came through the doorway. His stomach turned. On a second thought, he wondered if this man might be dangerous, but he doubted that anyone would send children to handle a dangerous man.

"Hey! Get up!" Billy commanded he dark man, then continued to coax him up like some lazy child. As the man rose up on his elbow and shielded his eyes with his other hand, Frodo saw clear recognition in the man's eyes as they fell on Huck. "He looks a little rough," Billy was still telling them, "Me and you two gotta break him in a little bit." Frodo cringed at the suggestion and turned to look disbelieving at Billy. When he looked back, the dark man's attention was on him, probably drawn by the movement. Confusion flashed across the man's features, but his eyes quickly went back to Huck as he smiled and jumped up.

"Oh, Huck!" he said in a relieved tone, and Frodo found his voice to be quite pleasant, "It's so good to see you."

Almost before he'd finished the sentence, Huck straightened and put on a stern face. "Huck?" he asked in a tone that sounded almost indignant, "Who you callin' Huck?"

Simultaneously, Frodo's and the dark man's looks turned to confusion. The man's smile fell. Frodo wondered three things: how Huck and this man knew each other, why he would pretend not to, and why he would deny his own name. The last, Frodo quickly figured out and was confirmed by Huck's next words.

"Well, my name's..." Huck stopped. Frodo couldn't help a smile from crossing his face as he realized that Huck had forgotten his own lie. But he had to hand it to the boy when he saw how Huck got out of it. Huck turned to Billy. "Bet you can't spell my name," he said with a smile.

"I'll betcha that dare," Billy replied enthusiastically, completely oblivious to Huck's ploy. "It's G-O-R-G, J-X-O-N."

Frodo, the sophisticated, well-educated hobbit from Bag End, couldn't stifle the snort that forced itself from his nose as he heard this. Billy looked at him. "Sorry. Ah...bug," Frodo explained, pointing to his nose.

Huck had mouthed the letters as Billy said them, and he now smiled and nodded at Billy. "You done it all right." He turned to the dark man with a wide grin. "I'm George Jackson."

The man smiled and played along, having apparently finally caught on to the trick. "Pleased to meetcha, sir," he said with a polite nod.

His eyes fell on Frodo and the hobbit suddenly realized it was his turn. "I'm his brother, Fred," he said, smiling also.

"I'm pleased to meet you, too, sir," the man replied, though his smile was forced as he was trying to hide the confusion that Frodo could see clearly in his eyes.

"Come on out here," Billy told him, and the man obeyed. Frodo thought it odd that a grown man would so readily bend to the demands of a child, but this served to further congeal an idea that was forming in his head about what this all meant.

As he passed through the doorway, then between Billy and the two 'brothers,' the man looked at Frodo, then at Huck, as if to ask him the obvious question. Huck just gave him a look that Frodo took to mean, 'I'll explain later.'

Just then, a cart driven by two horses, with a great load of wood in the back, came down the dirt road a few dozen yards away. Billy ran out and stopped it. Frodo could hear him speaking to the driver, another dark man.

"Where you goin' with that?" Billy asked.

"On up to the house, sir," the man answered.

"Here, we'll take it," Billy told him, holding up a hand, "You go on back to work."

"Yes, sir," the man said, getting out and placing the reins in Billy's hand.

"George! Fred! Come on!" Billy yelled back to them.

As they walked toward the cart, Huck told Frodo, "This is my friend Jim."

"Jim?" Frodo said, remembering that Huck had been yelling the name at the riverbank, "Ah....My name is Frodo, but you had better call me Fred. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jim," Frodo told him, nodding slightly and putting out his hand as Huck had done when they met.

Jim smiled with surprise, and shook Frodo's hand. "My, my. Where are you from? The free states?" (This got a squint of confusion from Frodo) "Who have you found, Huck?"

"I don't reckon I know, Jim," Huck said, "He hasn't told me much."

"You haven't asked much," Frodo reminded him. They were almost at the cart, so they left it at that for the time being.

They soon found themselves riding down the dirt road into a yellow field. Billy had let Huck drive and, seeing as how there wasn't enough room for three in the front, Frodo had volunteered to ride in the back with Jim.

As they approached the field, Frodo looked over and saw a man on horseback, holding a gun, leading a train of dark people who were all carrying baskets of some kind. He wondered why the man wasn't carrying a load, as well. Or for that matter, why wasn't the horse? The man looked able-bodied enough and it seemed like they would be more productive if they strapped some baskets to the beast, since it could easily carry many times what a person could, especially the women and children that seemed to be part of the train. Frodo frowned. It didn't make sense.

They went on and Huck asked something that Frodo didn't know enough about this world to ask: why was everyone carrying guns? Frodo felt a tinge of gladness that this wasn't the norm, but that soon went away. He listened silently as Billy explained about the feud they had going. Frodo had never heard of such a thing. Well, he had, but not on this level. It was all so petty. They didn't even remember why they were fighting with this other family. Unbelievable. He and the rest of the Fellowship were being forced to risk their lives (one had already lost his!) to save their world from destruction, and these people were killing each other for absolutely no reason. Simply unbelievable. A sneer of disgust grew on Frodo's face, fortunately unseen by the others.

Then he saw something that made him jump out of his seat. A man was doubled over on the ground and another man was whipping him mercilessly. He looked frantically to the Jim and Huck, but they just watched quietly, flinching in sympathy when the blows hit the man.

"Isn't somebody going to do something?" he cried. Huck and Jim looked at him in wonder, but Billy finally looked over to the whipping.

"Hey, boss!" he yelled at the man with the whip, "You know Pa don't want you doin' that any more!"

"Any more?!" Frodo asked, but no one seemed able to come up with a good answer to that. The man with the whip looked at him, but his glare settled on Jim. Frodo saw something pass between them and he shuddered. It was a gaze that said, 'When I get you alone...'

Frodo was glad when the man walked away. Jim lowered his eyes, staring at the front of the cart. Frodo noticed that Huck wasn't pleased at all with what had just happened. He saw his friend's reaction and Frodo could tell that he felt bad, though he didn't know the full reason for it. Billy, on the other hand, looked completely normal, like this kind of thing happened all the time. Frodo realized finally that this kind of thing did happen all the time.

He'd heard of such things before, in some sketchy tales from lands beyond his knowledge. Slaves. But to enslave your own kind....He had found the dark underbelly of this happy, friendly home. The family bought their happy luxury with the pain of the dark people. It was more than he could fathom. How could the same people be so good to some and so evil to others, based solely on the color of their skin? It was this contradiction that made Frodo think these people may be even more dangerous than the evil Middle Earth was now facing.

It made him think, what if Middle Earth were like that? What if the light- haired elves of Lothlórien decided to enslave the dark-haired elves of Rivendell? What if the men of Rohan were slaves to the men of Gondor? What if his own cousins east of the Brandywine were subjugated by the hobbits of the west? It was all so ridiculous! How could a society function like that?

'My world may have many evils,' he thought, 'but at least it does not have this.'

When they got to their destination (another brick building), Billy jumped out and headed in. Frodo had slumped back in the cart, so that only the top of his head was visible over the sides. He was apparently forgotten by the others, as Jim leaned forward and grabbed Huck's arm.

"Huck," he said softly, but loudly enough that Frodo could hear easily, "Out on the river I had a taste of freedom. And now being a slave again, well, it feels so...so very bad." Frodo began to understand their story now. "Let's get on to Cairo, Huck. Please. Let's get on outta here." He sounded like a man trying to plead while keeping his dignity. Frodo smiled weakly. He would be glad if Jim, at least, could escape this torment.

"All you think about is yourself, Jim," Huck said. Frodo's smile disappeared. "But what about me? Don't I deserve somethin'? I ain't had it so good in all my life." As these words came out, Frodo felt his blood rising. How dare that boy say such things! He stood, intent on teaching Huck a thing or two about friendship, but at that moment, Billy ran out, beckoning them to go fishing with them. Huck jumped out of the cart, telling Jim, "I'm in no hurry to leave."

Frodo didn't want to leave Jim, but he had to say something to Huck. He gave Jim a reassuring look, then jumped out of the cart and followed Huck. As they headed up the ramp to the building, a man passed. It was the man with the whip, only he didn't have it now. He glared at the man, his eyes searing with hate.

Huck stopped in his tracks when the man passed. He looked worried, surprised to see the man here. Jim's eyes widened, then lowered as the man approached the cart. He told Jim to get out and Frodo saw Huck's despondent expression as he watched the man lead Jim off. Frodo saw the guilt in Huck's eyes and he knew he didn't need to lecture him. He had only known Huck for a short time, but he believed he had a good heart. His conscience would lead him to the right decision soon enough.

Huck took a few steps toward the building, but when he noticed Frodo wasn't following, he turned back. "You comin'?"

Frodo hesitated. "I really don't think I can."

"You don't like fishin'?" Huck asked disinterestedly.

The hobbit looked at him seriously. "It's not that. It's just...your whole world rather disgusts me." Huck was taken aback by this frankness, but before he could say anything, Frodo added, "I'm going to take a walk," and strode away.

**

A/N: Yes, I know Frodo doesn't know the English alphabet, but he doesn't know English, either. Just go with it.


	6. Perspercacity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movieverse crossover with the movie version of Huck Finn (the one with EW).

The sun was warm on his face as Frodo Baggins walked through the tree- covered land. They were different sorts of trees than he'd seen in Middle Earth, but they were still quite lovely in their own way. Birdsong danced in his ears and occasionally a small animal flitted across his vision. He looked up into the blue sky and smiled despite himself. No matter what evils the men that occupied it may commit, the goodness of the land still shone through. He briefly wished his friends could see it. But then he saw something that brought his attention to sharp focus.

He didn't know how far he'd gone from where he left Huck, but he found himself near a field again. Only a few dozen feet away, there were two men. One was whipping the other savagely and Frodo instantly knew it was the same brutal man they'd seen earlier. His eyes narrowed and his hands curled into fists as he watched his meaningless cruelty. Then, with sudden panic, he recognized the other man.

"Jim!" he shouted, drawing the attention of the two men. Before anyone knew what was happening, he was barreling down on them, screaming.

"Fred!" Jim shouted, holding out a hand to stop him. But it was too late.

Frodo tackled the other man roughly to the leaf-covered ground. He grappled with the man for a few seconds. A vague sense of déjà vu flew through his mind and the man quickly gained the upper hand and Frodo struggled to get away from him. Finally, being smaller and quicker than his opponent, he succeeded.

He took off through the trees and the man snapped his whip after him, but was unable to reach him with it. Hearing the man following him, Frodo ran harder and dived behind a tree. He tried to listen for the sound of footsteps, but all he could hear was his own haggard breathing. He scooted down closer to the base of the tree, looking around to try to see his pursuer while not giving himself away. There was no sign of him, but Frodo felt sure he was still in danger. His eyes roved the woods as his mind searched for an idea. Unconsciously, his hand moved to his chest, where the Ring lay, suspended on its chain. Suddenly the desire to become invisible was overpowering. Before he could think about it, he slipped the ring onto his finger.

Nothing.

The blurry, windy-vision world of shadow he was used to seeing whenever he put on the ring was not there. Nothing had changed. Was it possible the ring had lost its power?

"Gotcha!" The man jumped out from behind the tree, landing inches away from Frodo's right shoulder. The man reached for him, but Frodo managed to scramble up and out of the man's reach, which was difficult since his hand was still tethered to his neck via the ring chain.

Frodo sprinted through the woods, terrified and desperate. Yanking the ring from his finger, he wished he had not left Sting and his elven cloak in the house, traded for these silly clothes he now wore. He stumbled once, and thought himself lost, but to his amazement he had time to rise and resume his escape. He ran hard, as hard as his little body could endure, until he came to the river.

He screeched to a halt. There was no where else to go. Spinning around, he prepared himself for a fight. But none came. The man was nowhere to be seen. He looked around cautiously, making sure it was not some trick, but it was true. Frodo felt a pang of embarrassment as he realized that the man had only meant to scare him. Of course he wouldn't beat a child, the guest of his employers. Frodo kicked up some leaves in frustration. He snatched a stone from the ground and threw it into the river with a yell.

Frodo sat on the bank for a time, he didn't know how long. He was hoping the fog would return and he'd see Sam walking through it, calling his name. He couldn't stand this world any longer. Feuds, slavery, guns - he'd seen more than enough. The thought of those shackles Jim had worn brought back the memory of his vision in Galadriel's mirror. He remembered seeing Sam and all his other friends back home, shackled, chained, led by the whip of an orc through the desolate land that had been Hobbiton. He wondered if that would be the ultimate outcome here, as it seemed the process had already started. No, it was too late for this land. They would have to deal with it on their own. He only hoped there were still good people who would fight for what was right in their world. But for him, he had his own mission. He had to make sure that vision would never come true. In the water of the mirror, it was real, yet not really real. But now he'd seen it with his own eyes. He'd heard the moans of the abused and seen the perverse pleasure the abusers took. He'd smelt the sweat of over-worked laborers and the perfume of their oppressors, and both were vile. Such a thing must never reach his home.

A cool breeze blew across his shoulders and he reached up to wrap his cloak around him tighter, then he remembered that he'd left it at the house. His cloak, his sword...even the phial Galadriel had given him! He had to go back and get it all before he could leave. With a soft push off the ground, he started on his way back.

As he walked back through the trees, he thought of one thing that was good about this world. One thing that his own did not have. Or rather, one thing this world was blessedly lacking: the power of Sauron. Whatever boundary he'd crossed to get here must block out the influence of the Dark Lord. The thought crossed his mind to leave the ring here, but he realized that he did not know how he came to this shore. It was possible that at some point, another would cross through the fog, and it may not be a friend. He couldn't take the chance that the ring might still fall into evil hands if that happened, if someone brought the ring back. It had to be destroyed, once and for all. He quickened his pace.  



	7. Back to the Riverbank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movieverse crossover with the movie version of Huck Finn (the one with EW).

The east bank was quiet and still. The only sounds heard were the roar of the falls and the clicking of the abandoned boat as it continually bumped against the rocky shore. In the sunny afternoon, a fog rolled in.

Soon, there were two more noises. A shuffling of the rocks and plants around the bank, and voices.

"Mister Frodo! Mister Frodo!"

"Sam? Sam, where are you?"

"I'm right here, Mister Frodo!"

"Oh, Sam, I'm so glad to see you!"

The fog dissipated, leaving two hobbits embracing on the shore. One was soaking wet, while the other was mostly dry. They parted and smiled joyfully at each other.

"I'm glad to see you, too, Mister Frodo," Sam said, "You'll never believe what happened to me."

Frodo's eyebrows shot up. "Really? You might be surprised. What is it?"

"It was unbelievable," Sam sputtered through the water that still dripped off his matted hair, "I can't rightly describe it exactly, but there was an old ship and treasure, and a boy who looked a bit like me!"

Frodo laughed, "Somehow, Sam, I don't find that entirely unbelievable." Sam looked at him curiously. Frodo smiled again, "It seems someone thought we needed a break from the adventure we're on, so they sent us on another."

"But the question is," Sam said, looking across the river, "did it really happen?"

Frodo's eyebrows met and he looked over, as well. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were there. Aragorn was adjusting something on his wrist, but they seemed to be getting ready to go.

"Has any time passed at all?" Frodo asked no one in particular. Then, after another moment, he picked up his pack that was still in the boat and clapped Sam on the shoulder. "Well, we shall have plenty of time to tell the stories, whether they really happened or not. We yet have a long journey ahead of us."

And so they went, and Frodo told Sam his tale. When he finished, Sam shook his head. "To think that people would do that to their own kind. How could it happen?" There was a morose pause before he asked, "So, you just picked up your things, went back to the river and stumbled into the fog?"

"Not quite," Frodo said, "After I again had my belongings, as I was leaving, I ran into Huck again. Jim was with him and he said they were leaving, but Huck was in a hurry to get somewhere else at the moment. He said that the family had gone to fight the Shepherdsons. He meant to follow, and dragged me along with him. I went, to see that he didn't get himself killed more than anything.

"By the time we got there, the other family had killed everyone but Billy and another boy. The pain and fear in Billy's voice when he told us his father and brothers were dead made me cringe in sympathy. But then, the other men killed them, too. Rode them down like animals. It was barbaric. There was nothing we could do." Frodo's eyes grew moist and focused on the ground before him. "I could see the grief in Huck's whole body. I doubt he'd ever seen that kind of thing before. I don't blame him. Neither have I. It was horrible. Huck ran down the embankment. I couldn't stop him, so I followed him. But on the way down, I fell. When I reached the bottom and looked up, it was foggy and I was here."

"Why did he look like you, though?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Frodo replied, "But I have a feeling this is not the first time this sort of thing has happened. Nor is it likely to be the last."

"But what can that mean?"

"Who knows, Sam?" Frodo asked with a smile, "We may find out, in time. Now, tell me about this treasure ship."

They continued on, climbing the rough terrain of Emyn Muil, and for a time, their journey was not quite so arduous.


End file.
